Beckoning Darkness
by KheshireKat
Summary: Kai Sho and Lynn Mitsu Two Best friends digging there way in to another world to find a terrifying secret that should have stayed berried


* * *

Hello Readers.

Well this is my first story on this site. Just a little heads up, all the characters I use **_ARE _**my own anime characters that I created, unless I have said they belong to someone else. I posted the first chapter I'm not sure if it's really worth continuing, that's where you have the power. I'd love to get some feedback about it and continue with the rest of the story. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

This night... upon the shattering crystal rose... the black rose blooms... Impatience and longing... the memory of darkness... beckons...

_**Beckoning Darkness: Memory of the Black Rose**_

"This place… It's so cold and dark… I feel like I have been in this place before…"

"Kai…"

"Yes…"

"Promise"

"Promise? Promise what? Who are you?"

"Please… please promise…"

"Promise…?"

"Please promise you will not forget, you must not"

Chapter 1 (No name…)

"Kai… Kai…Hey Kai… DAMN IT KAI WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Lynn yelled hovering over him.

"Hum… AH!" Kai screamed shooting up and head butting her.

"What… what are you doing here?

"Well you highness I was trying to wake you up." She said rubbing her head. "We are going to be late for school if you don't get dressed soon…"

"Oh… Kai…" Lynn asked in a sweet voice that made him blush," What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh um well it doesn't matter, anything you make is good enough." He replied pulling the top of his uniform over his head.

"Hey Kai!"

"What?" he asked now looking for him pants.

"Cute boxers! I'm loving the teddy bears!" she giggled as she left.

He came downstairs shortly after still a little pink from the comment. After breakfast they walked to school together.

"Well later Kai I'll see you after school!" Lynn shouted over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Yeah bye." He shouted after her.

The day was as boarding as usual, and slowly the end of the day was drawing closer. Finally the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class.

"Hey Kai! Where are you going our home is in the other direction… don't tell me you were so board you forgot where you lived?"

"Huh oh hey Lynn, I'm going up to the shrine would you like to come with me? He asked her.

"Yeah sure, love too!" She replied.

They walked in silence up to the shrine.

"Uh Kai…" Lynn whispered breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Um you told me once that there was an evil spirit trapped in the shrine… is that really true? She asked still looking at her feet.

"Yeah… it does, why do you ask?" Kai questioned, now looking over at his friend.

"Well could you tell me about it...? Please?" Lynn asked shyly

Kai looked over to her, he noticed that she was blushing a little bit he reached out, took her hand and lead her up to the shrine doors. Lynn looked at him in surprise as the wind played gently with her long black hair.

"Sure I'll tell you, but lets go inside okay." Kai smiled

"Um okay." Lynn agrees as he pulled her inside.

"Okay well there was a belief that of all the demons and metaphors of evil that haunt the people and land none were more evil than a vampire. However… there are different Vampiric races. I can't exactly remember them all but the legend of this shrine belongs to the Moonlight clan… Along time ago back in the futile era Vampiric clans divided themselves amongst the shadows of the land. There was a spiritual war for power and complete domination over the Emeron, between Hiro, the Moonlight Master and ruler over all the Elvin clans, and Nara the Demon Master, and ruler over the Angels. Within the boundaries of the Elves, lived a beautiful young priestess named Megumi.

She was a kind hearted young lady from the Vampiric Angels; she aided all the land from the smallest of flowers to the largest and most demonic demons. In her heart all was equal. There wasn't a single soul upon the land that could even try to have hatred towards her. For a time the land was quite peaceful; the two Lord grew very fond of her, as she to them. Nara found out that Hiro was also in love with her, and so he placed a cursed upon the Moonlight Master. The curse would cause Hiro to die a slow and most painful death.

Megumi soon after learned of this cruse and rushed to his aide. However her powers alone could not match those of Demonic Master. Since she could not break the curse she in turn devoted herself to him and stayed within the castle wall close to his side. As the years pasted she began to grow more and more attached to him. Then one faithful evening she was outside in the beds of crimson red roses admiring the reflection of the stares crash in to a sea of black water, when Hiro rode up to her on his black stallion, and asked her to become his Mistress and unite there bloods; become one clan. Megumi was over whelmed with emotion. Soon after they got married, there bloods mixed into one and their clans became fellow allies.

The demonic curse upon Hiro was weakening, and Nara soon became aware of the situation, and so he quickly took action. He hid himself with in the castle walls keeping a close eye on Megumi, waiting for the chance when he had her alone. When his moment finally arrived, he caught her off guard and sealed her soul and power away in a simple jewel… with out her powers and soul she was a simple rag-doll-laying limb on the floor. Hiro could no longer sense her presence and began to search for her. He finally found her collapsed on the balcony with a little note nicely folded at her side. The note read: 'my dear Friend, I have won, your precious Moonlight Mistress now belongs to me. Her very essence is in my hands' Hiro summoned his Chaos knight from the Demon Elf clan to help fight against the Demon Master. Together they left the castle and the land of the Hell Angels. The fought there way into the Nara's castle.

Nara greeted them, with a surprise; he had Megumi's body tied to a stone cross; a seal carved in the stone as well as a curse painted on her flesh with her won crimson blood. The two lord fought to the end, the Vampiric Angel, barring witness to this madness forfeited her power as the priestess and became a seal, in which to this day holds the Demon Master's essence. The Moonlight Master was no longer cursed, however, he had suffered a great lost, even so. His beloved mistress was now a seal keeping Nara in Hell…" Kai finally finish with a sigh.

"Wow so this shrine doesn't have just one spirit in it but many…" she stated sadly. "And to think all this because of a girl."

"She must have been too weak… I mean all she could do in the end was turn her body in to a seal…" Lynn whispered to herself.

"Look over here" Kai point as he walked towards something sticking out of the ground.

"What is that?" Lynn asked curiously, following him.

"This is all that's left of Megumi." Kai Glanced at the stick.

"A sword? She turned herself in to a sword?" She questions.

"It's not really a sword, per say, more like a land marker. And see here?" He asked pointing to two circles one inside the other carved into the floor. In side the two circles was a sixteen-pointed star, and at each point, outside the smaller circle, were inscriptions. "This is Hiro's protection seal."

"What are those inscriptions?" Lynn asked crouching down to look.

"Ah those… each symbol represents one of the Elvin guardians: Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Spirit, Grey, Moonlight, Tree, Sun, Snow, Ice, Wood, Dream, Night, Dark, Shadow and light." He explained.

Lynn stared at the inscriptions; as though they could come to life Her body feel limb standing there like something inside her needed to get out. The light in her eyes died, and they became dull, cold and lifeless. Unable to control her actions she stood up slowly, with her hair covering her face. Her body began to glow, as shadowed figure separated it self form Lynn's tiny body, she crumbled lifeless to the floor.

The shadowed figure, grabbed hold of the sword, the symbols began to glow and one by one They stripped themselves off the cold ground, she read each in scripture clearly. "Mialee, of the Wind, Kyo-kyo of the Dark clan, Dark, of the Shadows, Kard, of the Light, Hennet, of the Earth, Salkiria, of Fire, Larethian, of the Water, Lolth, of the Spirit, Calin, of the Moonlight, Yuki, of the Trees, Flamedra, of the Sun, Whisp, of the Snow, Sith of the Ice, Leaf of the Wood, Whess of the Grey clan. Khaos of the Dream clan, Yumi of the Night clan." Each one, like ribbons of colour circled around the dark figure before vanishing in to nothing, as though they never existed; the figure let go of the sword and turned to face Kai.

"This has not ended… the past was only the beginning. What couldn't be fulfilled by her mother, will now seek her soul… Kai… you must keep her safe for now…." The figures voice faded, as did the image of it.

Still a little confused as to what had just happened, he walked over to the lifeless body of Lynn. He picked her up and carried home. As he stepped out side the shrine doors he whispered to himself. "So it was you Lynn…. All this time the one I have been searching for was right beside me the whole time. I promise I wont loose you a second time."

* * *

To be continued… maybe 


End file.
